1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental mirror device that is designed to more efficiently deflect light to the surgical field during dental procedures and more specifically to a dental mirror that can be angulated by the dentist, assistant or dental hygienist, to aid in indirect vision as well as the deflection of the light beam and the retraction of tissues. The three primary functions of the dental mirror will be indirect vision, deflection of light and the retraction of tissues.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oral cavity is an extremely difficult area in which to work. Vision and access are impaired by the lips, cheek, tongue, and the patient""s ability to open the mouth. Restorative care must be accomplished with extreme care as to not injure the soft tissue structures. To achieve this, retraction of such tissues will be necessary. The devices that are available and which can be used by the dental team are the dental mirror, rubber dam, cotton holders, retraction, suction lines and bite blocks. The dental mirror is the most frequently used of the above devices. When the dental mirror is being used for retraction by the assistant or dentist, the dentist is usually using direct vision. This is the actual viewing of the surgical field utilizing the dental unit light as well as the operatory ceiling light. The combination of these light beams is sufficient for operating purposes as well as to hopefully preventing eye damage, strain and fatigue.
The dental mirror takes on its most important functions when we use it in combinations of the illumination of the surgical field as well as indirect vision. Indirect vision is the viewing of the surgical field through the mirror image of the field. Different from the direct vision system is that in the indirect, both the operatory light as well as the dental unit light are hopefully being captured by the dental mirror such that it may be angulated or deflected to illuminate the surgical field. While this is being achieved, the dentist or hygienist are positioning the mirror to have proper visual image of the site through the mirror.
In the prior art the dentist accomplishes the above by a fixed handle connection to a pre-set 30xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 angle circular mirror head. The present invention is designed to provide increased angular capabilities for: better mirror image; to provide a more abundant and useful deflected beam of light to the field; and to place less strain and fatigue on the dentist/hygienist hands, finger, neck and back. The present invention also takes into account weight distribution, autoclavability, disposability, cost factor, handling ability and its relational benefits to better vision and better field of illumination.
The prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,486 issued to Ballard on Oct. 17, 1995, shows a mirror apparatus that teaches the need for adjusting the position of the mirror relative to the working area. This inventor discusses methods of bending, twisting and flexing the handle and shaft while also using a ball bearing design to not only affix the mirror to the shaft but to provide a greater range of self-adjustment for mirror angulation. Other prior art patents attempt to solve the problem of directing light beams to the work area is a similar fashion by focusing upon the articulation of the handle and shaft.
None of the above inventions and Patents, taken either singly or in combination, is given to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides for a dental mirror device which is positionable within a patient""s mouth by a dentist. The apparatus includes a handle portion, a shank portion and a mirror housing. The mirror housing is attached to the shank in such a way that it is capable of being angulated to capture specular reflection and also to direct the reflected beams towards the surgical field. The angulation also aids in image reflection. It is preferred that the mirror surface be planar (flat) to insure that the image is the same size as the object. In dental procedures, it is critical that the image reflected be the same size, in order that the dentist may see the situation the way it is.
The present invention provides the dentist with the ability to control the angulation of the mirror so that the angle of incidence is equal to the angle of reflection. The light beam is reflected when it hits the surface of the mirror. The angle in which the beam strikes the surface is the angle with which it is reflected back. The incident ray/beam approaches the mirror with as small an angle as possible, thereby giving the sharpest possible reflective angle. This is the most desired illumination of the surgical field.
The present invention can utilize a variety of handles whether they be conventionally shaped, ergonomically designed, diposable, metal, or plastic. The handle may be reusable and the mirror disposable. The key is that the mirror have the ability to angulate so that the smallest angle of incidence is provided, regardless of whether the mirror is being used in a retractory fashion.
One object of the invention is that the mirror have the ability wherein the planar surface of the mirror will have 360 degrees of rotation and the ability to be angulated at any degree.
Another object of the present invention is that the mirror portion of the device be easily installed to the shank portion of the device, and easily removed for disposal or autoclaving.
A still further object of the present invention is that the mirror portion provides for a pre-set desired angular deviation, thereby preventing displacement of the mirror while in use.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the control of the angle of incidence or at least restrict it to a maximum deviation.